Sharing
by nobodD
Summary: [Occurs alongside "Company."] Find out what Eli and Nozomi really wanted from Honoka, and why they needed to be alone for it. Simply three-way oneshot. NozoHonoEli lemon-y fluffy goodness. (Warning: somewhat mature content inside.)


**Major-kun, whether you were serious or not about your suggestion on "Company," well, here you go X3 This is for you my friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Eli, followed by Honoka and lastly Nozomi, entered the empty room of the Student Council. Eli took a few steps in, then turned around.

"Good, the others went home," she said. "Now we'll be alone."

"G-great.." Honoka said, a bit nervous. "So... what did you need me for?"

Eli just smiled. Honoka heard Nozomi shut the door behind her. She felt her heart beating faster, nervous and unsure about what might happen. Then she felt Nozomi press against her back. She shut her eyes, prepared for Nozomi to grope her.

But, it never happened. Instead, Nozomi just wrapped her hands around Honoka's waist, embracing her from behind.

"Relax," Nozomi said softly. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Eh?"

Eli sighed. "Honestly Nozomi, I told you not to scare her."

"What? I'm telling the truth this time."

"I know, I know."

"Um... What's going on?" Honoka asked hesitantly.

"Nothing," Eli answered. "Just this."

Eli stepped forward, placing a hand on Honoka's shoulder and the other behind Honoka's head, and pushed her lips onto Honoka's. Honoka's eyes widened in surprise at being suddenly kissed by Eli. For a moment she lost herself in Eli's soft lips.

But then she felt something unzip her skirt, and as her skirt hit the floor, she was reminded that Nozomi was still hugging her from behind. Slowly, Nozomi's fingers slid under Honoka's shirt and across her skin, until they reached their target. Nozomi softly played with Honoka's right breast.

Honoka let out a moan in Eli's mouth. She never experienced any of these feelings before. But, both Nozomi and Eli were making her feel really good. She started giving into her seniors, placing her left hand over Nozomi's, which was still around her waist, and her right hand caressing Eli's back. As Nozomi squeezed on her breast again, she let out another moan in Eli.

"Eli-chi, don't keep all the fun to yourself," Nozomi said playfully.

Eli finally separated her lips from Honoka's and smiled at Nozomi. "Alright, go ahead."

Nozomi adjusted herself and Honoka slightly, and while still behind Honoka, started attacking the younger girl's lips with her own. Now free, Eli took the time to unbutton Honoka's shirt. After that, she slipped her hands behind Honoka, unhooking her bra, and rewarding herself by sucking on the breast Nozomi was previously messaging.

Honoka felt her body start giving way a little from everything her seniors were making her feel. If it wasn't for Nozomi holding her from behind, she probably would have fallen to the floor by now. From the time Nozomi had started kissing her, Honoka had held her eyes closed. But suddenly they shot open as she felt something touch between her legs.

"Ah.. Honoka you're really this wet already?"

Nozomi separated her lips from Honoka's. "Really? Oh, let me see."

Honoka quivered as she felt Nozomi's fingers start playing with her lower area. She wanted to say something, but all that came out were various sounds. Sounds that only served to turn on Eli and Nozomi more. Eli quickly slipped off Honoka's panties.

"W-wait, Eli-"

Honoka tried to ask Eli to stop, but she was interrupted by Nozomi, who gently nibbled at her ear. Eli smirked before helping herself to Honoka's sweet spot. A quick thought flashed through her mind, right as she was about to do anything. Deciding to be a little safe, she instead stuck two fingers inside. She still ended up getting the reaction she wanted, as a pleasant sound escaped Honoka once again.

They continued to play with Honoka for a couple more minutes. Unfortunately for Eli and Nozomi, they finally were forced to stop as Honoka had reached her limit, and collapsed in Nozomi's arms. Nozomi sat down against the wall while she lay Honoka on the floor, resting her head in her lap. Honoka could hardly move, though she didn't really mind right now. She was surprisingly comfortable where she was. She looked up as Eli sat down next to Nozomi.

"Eheh, sorry about that, Honoka," Eli said.

"We might have gotten a little carried away there," Nozomi said.

Honoka smiled weakly. "It's okay... But..."

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"I'm still a little confused...about all this."

Nozomi smiled. "It's quite simple Honoka-chan. Eli and I both love you."

Eli rested her head against Nozomi's shoulder. "That's right. And we brought you here because we want you to join us."

"Join?"

"Yes. You see, Nozomi and I are already dating. But we both have feelings for you as well."

Nozomi nodded. "And to avoid any fights, we decided it'd be in all our interests to date you together."

"Me? Date both of you at once?" Honoka asked. "Could that even work?"

"From what we were just hearing earlier, I'd say so." Nozomi smiled. "Or would you like another round to be sure?"

Honoka's face quickly turned red. "N-no no. I think I'm good for today."

Eli giggled. "You're so cute. Come here."

She pulled Honoka up from where she was laying on Nozomi's lap. She sat Honoka up between her and Nozomi. Once Honoka was sitting up, the two older girls cuddled up to each of her sides. She felt the warmth from their bodies, which relaxed her.

_Maybe this could work out after all,_ she thought.

* * *

The next few school days came and went. Muse's practices was held as usual, and went by smoothly. Eli and Nozomi once again excused themselves quickly, bringing Honoka along once again. The trio walked to Nozomi's apartment, as it was the only place they were guaranteed to have privacy for themselves.

"S-slow down a bit," Honoka pleaded. "It's hard to keep up with you two."

"Not a chance," Nozomi said playfully. "We want to be alone with you as soon as possible."

"Where's the energy you usually have?" Eli asked with a smile. "Guess it can't be helped.

Eli took hold of one of Honoka's hand, helping her along as they quickly continued to Nozomi's apartment. Even if they weren't exactly running, they were moving just fast enough that Honoka nearly tripped on her own shoes a few times. Luckily, they made it to the apartment without much problem.

Honoka looked around as she caught her breath. She's only been to Nozomi's place once before, and at that time she really didn't get a good look around. That time she also came with the other Muse, and they were kept busy. Now though, she was here with Eli and Nozomi, all alone. She wasn't sure what they have planned, but they wouldn't be interrupted this way.

As Eli let go of Honoka's hand, Nozomi came to take her place. She grabbed hold of Honoka's arm, smiling at her.

"Come on. Let's wait while Eli-chi starts cooking."

Nozomi brought Honoka to the table. But she had a lot more on her mind than just sitting at the table waiting. As soon as Honoka had sat down, Nozomi threw herself on top of her. They fell to the floor, and Nozomi began kissing Honoka.

"You could've warned me a bit," Honoka said between kisses.

"I can't help myself sometimes, I just want you right away," Nozomi stopped briefly to say before she resumed her assault on Honoka's lips.

Nozomi slid her fingers slowly down the side of Honoka's body, causing the younger girl to moan lightly in her mouth. She giggled at her young love's reaction, and let her hand continue its trip. Eventually they found what she wanted, Honoka's skirt. She pulled down on the zipper. Eli caught the noise, and looked over from the small kitchen.

"Nozomi, please wait until after we eat before you start doing _that_," she asked.

Honoka and Nozomi both glanced from where they were laying on the floor to Eli, just barely visible over the counter. Nozomi smiled.

"Aww, but Honoka here doesn't mind, right?" She looked to Honoka who gave her a shy smile in response. Then she looked back to Eli. "See?"

"Just control yourself until after, alright?"

"Alright..." Nozomi sighed. She went back to occupying herself with Honoka's lips.

Eli hid a smile as she went back to her cooking. She wouldn't have minded hearing Honoka react like she did the other day. But she was already feeling jealous that Nozomi got to play with Honoka by herself while she was cooking. She didn't want to be left out of all the fun.

She heard a muffled sound that sounded like Honoka. She peered over the counter again. In that short time, Honoka's shirt had been undone, and Nozomi was sucking away at her left breast while her left hand messaged the other. Honoka's eyes were shut, her hands over her mouth.

"Nozomi!"

"It's okay, Eli-chan," Honoka said as Nozomi stopped to turn again. "I don't mind.."

Eli sighed. "Alright. I guess it's okay if it's just that."

"Eli-chi~ " Nozomi called out. "Could it be that you want some attention too?"

Eli retreated from view to hide a blush. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, Eli-chi still isn't honest with her feelings. Come on, Honoka."

"W-wait! Don't-"

But it was too late. Nozomi had started moving before she spoke, and reached Eli before she registered what her best friend was thinking. She caught Eli from behind and hugged her tightly. Eli nearly dropped the tray she was holding.

"N-Nozomi... honestly..."

Nozomi giggled, and turned to Honoka as she joined them in the kitchen. "Come on, Honoka. Don't let her front side be all lonely."

Honoka nodded and moved between Eli's arms so that she was right in front of the blond. She wrapped her arms around, now sandwiching Eli between them. Eli's blush grew, as Honoka didn't fix her shirt, and her bra had been undone and fell off as she came into the kitchen. The ginger's bare breasts were pressed up against Eli's.

"There, now you won't be lonely while you cook," Honoka said cheerfully.

"I guess I was asking for this, wasn't I?" Eli sighed, but smiled to Honoka. "Thanks, though. You too, Nozomi."

Honoka smiled and laid her head on Eli's left shoulder. Nozomi gave Eli a kiss on the cheek. In the warmth of her two lovers' embraces, she continued with the cooking.

They ate shortly after Eli had finished preparing everything. They had all finished about the same time. Nozomi gathered all the plates and brought them by herself into the kitchen. Honoka sat back and relaxed herself, satisfied.

"That was really good, Eli-chan," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Eli responded.

Nozomi rejoined them from the kitchen. "Eli-chi's food just continues to get better and better. I'll never have enough of it."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready, Honoka?" Nozomi asked.

Honoka sat herself up again, nodding. "Ready when you are."

"Ready for what?" Eli asked.

"Why, to reward you, of course," Honoka said happily.

"That's right," Nozomi joined. "You did an excellent job, so we're going to reward you."

Eli smiled. "I see. Well, let's move to the bedroom then, shall we?"

The three of them wasted little time in moving into Nozomi's room. Eli was barely inside when Honoka pulled her onto the bed. As she landed on her back onto the bed, Honoka quickly sat herself on top of Eli.

"Looks like someone's eager," Eli said with a smirk.

Honoka only smiled in response before pressing her lips against Eli's in a nice long kiss. Nozomi looked at the ginger in amusement.

"Eli-chi, did you put something in Honoka's food?"

Eli shook her head as little as she could while Honoka continued to kiss her. Finally Honoka sat up again, but only so she could undo Eli's ribbon. She turned to Nozomi as she started unbuttoning Eli's shirt.

"Well, you two have treated me _so _well ever since we started dating. I'm just excited to do something in return."

Honoka finished undoing Eli's shirt as she finished speaking, and slid her hand behind Eli to unhook her bra. Honoka didn't wait, and as she moved it aside, she began sucking on Eli's left nipple. Eli moaned a little in response.

"My my," Nozomi said, impressed and amused. She unbuttoned her own shirt, tossing it aside as she moved to the bed behind Honoka. "Come on now, your shirt needs to come off as well."

Quickly and easily, Nozomi took off Honoka's shirt and even her bra, while Honoka continued to suck on Eli. Honoka moved her right hand down to Eli's skirt, deciding that it shouldn't be on anymore, and unzipped it. Eli adjusted her legs so Honoka could slide the offending piece of clothing, and Honoka tossed it away somewhere. With only Eli's panties left, Nozomi moved over a little, and started touching Eli's area through her last remaining garment. Nozomi smiled.

"Ah, Eli-chi you're so wet here already. Honoka, do you mind if I go first?"

Honoka separated herself momentarily from her work. "Not at all," she said. She then turned her attention her blond senior's lips, which looked lonely to her.

Nozomi slid off Eli's panties, leaving the blond girl now completely bare. Eli tried to brace herself for Nozomi, but as she felt her best friend's tongue enter her, she still let out a loud moan, only somewehat muffled by Honoka's constant kissing.

Honoka adjusted herself a little, and hovered herself so that Eli could suck on her nipple. She let herself enjoy the feeling. Though Eli was enjoying it more. The soft moan from Honoka, coupled with the sight Eli got of Honoka's pleasured expression push Eli over the edge. Nozomi noticed just in time, and pulled herself back up as Eli reached her climax.

"Aw, look at the mess you made," Nozomi said playfully.

She swiped two of her fingers from both hands through Eli's juices. She moved on her knees closer to Eli and Honoka. Honoka had sat back up, looking expectantly at Nozomi.

"Here you go," she said to Eli, sticking to fingers into her mouth. Eli started sucking on Nozomi's fingers, which Nozomi enjoyed. She offered her other hand to Honoka. "And I didn't forget you."

Honoka smiled before she began sucking on Nozomi's fingers as well. Once they were done with that, Nozomi and Honoka laid down on either side of Eli, and they all cuddled close together. It was getting late, so the three of them fell asleep together like this.

* * *

A couple of days later was the night of the festival at the shrine Nozomi helps at. Muse had agreed to all arrive together, but once they did get there, everyone starting splitting up. Eli took advantage and she left with Honoka. _Rin and Maki can handle themselves, _she told herself.

Once they thought they weren't in view of the two first years, Honoka grabbed onto Eli's arm. They relaxed as they walked together toward the main building. There was a stage set up nearby, hand-made by the shrine maidens.

Luckily for them, they managed to find some spots nearest to the stage. There was a traditional dance and a ritual that the shrine shows off every year, and this year Nozomi was going to lead in both. As the show was starting, and Nozomi along with some of the other maidens walked out, she was able to see Eli and Honoka clearly. Though she had to keep a certain expression, she was incredibly happy on the inside. It also gave her a bit of needed confidence.

The performances were a huge success. Honoka and Eli made their way through the cheering audience, and headed for a sectioned-off area behind the main building. They soon found Nozomi, who was still in her ceremonial robes.

"There she is," Eli said.

"Nozomi-chan!"

Honoka finally let go of Eli's arm to run up to Nozomi. Nozomi spun around just in time to catch her as Honoka embraced Nozomi. Eli joined them shortly after.

"Nozomi-chan, you were amazing!" Honoka said.

"I have to agree," Eli said. "You were quite the sight to behold tonight."

"Heh.. thanks you two," Nozomi said, blushing.

"So, are we safe to be inside?" Eli asked.

Nozomi nodded. "No one will be coming by anymore tonight. We have the back building all to ourselves."

"Good," Honoka said. "Because a performance like yours deserves special rewards."

"Oh?" Nozomi smiled. "Then, we should hurry inside, shouldn't we?"

Nozomi led the way to the building. She let the others inside first before following them inside. It was a single room, mostly used for storage. But as there wasn't much in there, there was a lot of room for them. Lucky for them as well, there were a couple of blankets and pillows there that they could use.

Eli started to spread the blankets out while Honoka kept Nozomi occupied. Nozomi wrapped her hands around Honoka's waist and kissed her, slipping her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. Meanwhile, Honoka starting to remove Nozomi's robes. After enough work, Nozomi's upper body was free of clothing, and now Honoka treated herself to Nozomi's breasts.

Finally, though not soon enough, Eli managed to spread out enough blankets to carpet the floor for them. Seeing Eli done, Nozomi got down onto the floor, while still keeping attached to Honoka. Honoka was still working on Nozomi's outfit throughout, and as they hit the floor, she had gotten the last of it undone.

With Nozomi's clothes now taken care of, Eli and Honoka were free to go to work. Eli started with a sweet kiss with her best friend, while Honoka moved for Nozomi's lower region. As the fireworks started to sound, Nozomi thanked the stars for her loving girlfriends.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**I never really thought much about this trio before. But recently I found a collection of pictures about these three, and I found it really cute. I hinted this trio in another oneshot, and because I was really getting the urge to write this trio, especially because of a certain someone, I used that to help me along.**

**This is also one of the few times I write M-Rated. I don't usually do it, but because of those pictures and their content... it seemed fitting XD If you did managed to read this, please review and tell me what you thought. That would be greatly appreciated.**

**That's it from me, until next time~**


End file.
